


To Catra, Adora was a hurricane

by thenobleevils44



Series: The She-Ra Angst Collection [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Enemies, F/F, One Shot, POV Adora (She-Ra), POV Catra (She-Ra), Regret, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018) Season 4 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25323070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenobleevils44/pseuds/thenobleevils44
Summary: To Catra, Adora was a hurricane personified - and she was a victim caught up in her storm. A willing victim mind you, but a victim nonetheless.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: The She-Ra Angst Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887181
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	To Catra, Adora was a hurricane

To Catra, Adora was a hurricane personified - and she was a victim caught up in her storm. A willing victim mind you, but a victim nonetheless. 

In battle, Adora rarely ever showed her true strength, but on occasions - she slipped, the true power of She-ra taking over her as she slashed her blood covered sword towards her - cutting through her furry skin. Catra lived in fear of that moment, the moment where the kind hearted, loving friend she remembered growing up in the Horde with disappeared - and this new, unrecognisable God took her place. 

This angry God had the emptiest of eyes. Empty, soulless eyes which pierced through Catra - at times causing her more pain than the occasional gash caused by Adora's own magical red-stained blade. The God was unnaturally tall, towering above the rest of the Etherian soldiers on the battlefield - causing Catra to remember that her former, slightly taller friend was there no longer. 

This thing wasn't Adora. 

This thing wasn't natural.

This thing wasn't human.

The Godlet was nothing but a hurricane personified which wanted to destroy everything that got in her way.

The Adora she had once cared for was gone. The Adora she loved had abandoned her for the enemy. The Adora she thought she knew had given up on her plans to take over the Horde with her - that wasn't enough power for her. Instead, she chose to be a vessel for this wicked false prophet. 

But, Oh! Both she and the cruelest of Gods knew that this monster was Adora. 

The woman she had once loved.

The woman who had comforted her through her darkest moments.

The woman she would have once died for - but now stood face to face with on the battlefield, knowing that each brutal clash of their bloodied swords could be their last.

In battle, she occasionally saw the pity lingering behind Adora's bright blue eyes along with the bitter sadness which was buried deep in her soul. She noticed Adora's look of secret longing to return back to the Horde with Catra - to pretend that she hadn't become a false prophet to the rebellion. But that didn't matter now. 

Adora had been swept up in her own storm. The once soft gentle breeze had become a powerful hurricane, intent on destroying their relationship, and all the relationships she had once had with her former friends. Everything Adora had once stood for had now been replaced by the power hungry God which lived within her.

Adora was a hurricane, and Catra refused to be swept up in her storm.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Adora, Catra was like the ocean bashing against Etheria's shores - and she was a victim struggling not to drown in her currents. 

In battle, Catra was unrelenting. Her raw power was always on display - rallying wave after wave of Horde soldier's to fight with her until their death. Adora lived in fear of that moment. The moment where her eyes met with the raged filled eyes of the blood soaked Force Captain. She knew Catra would stop at nothing in order to kill her. 

Her former comrade's eyes were filled with blood lust, they shot through her like a cannon from a Horde dreadnought. Adora felt like she was drowning each time her sword clashed against her rage filled enemy. Her body was now a canvas of scratches and scars which this unforgiving ocean had given her, while battering her against Etheria's shores.

This thing wasn't Catra. 

The way she slaughtered through the Etherian soldiers which stood against her wasn't natural. 

She was no longer the woman she had once known and loved. 

The Catra she had cared for was gone. Replaced with this hate filled vessel controlled by her own lust for revenge. The Catra she knew would have left the Horde with her. She would have fought against evil - but that wasn't convenient enough for her. Catra wanted power, she wanted to be somewhere she could manipulate her way into to the top - just like she had manipulated her into trying to stay. 

But oh! Both she and the wickest of Gods knew that this was Catra.

The woman she had once loved. 

The woman who she had comforted through her darkest of moments.

The woman she would have protected with every last bone in her body - but now stood face to face with on the barren battlefield, knowing that each strike of their blood drenched swords could be their last.

Catra had trapped her underneath her unrelenting currents of anger, and wouldn't let her breathe. The former gentle oasis - which had been her safe haven among the pressures of life within the Horde - had turned violent. Intent on destroying their relationship, and the rest of Etheria with it. 

Catra was the ocean, and Adora refused to drown under her vicious waves.

**Author's Note:**

> WhY DoEs LOvE ALwaYs FEeL lIke a BAttLeFiELllLd?
> 
> That naughties banger inspired my dabble into angst.


End file.
